All Laughter Was Lost
by ABEDFAN
Summary: The Gang attends the funeral of one of their own. short drabbles of their thoughts. A chapter/drabble for each character. Takes place after Victori-Yes. I originally posted this on AO3


**Summary:**

The Gang attends the funeral of one of their own. short drabbles of their thoughts. A chapter/drabble for each character. Takes place after Victori-Yes.

 **Notes:**

 **I'm currently blocked on my story "Before She Ruined It All", so I published this as a gift. It was my first story and I originally posted it on AO3. Soundtrack for the story is: Asleep, by The Smiths.**

 **Beck.**

What happened, man?

What were you thinking?

Why didn't you talk to me about it? I could've helped.

I remember the last time we talked...You asked me if I wanted to hang out after school, and once you said just the two of us, I made up some lame excuse and bolted.

Did you ever try to tell me?

Was I too busy tuning you out to hear a cry for help?

I should've noticed!

I should've been there for you.

I miss you Robbie...

I'm so sorry I didn't pay attention.

/

 **Summary:**

 **Here's Chapter 2! I hope it's a little better.**

 **Cat.**

Robbie, I'm sad.

Everyone keeps saying that you're gone and that you're never coming back. I try to tell them you would never leave us and that you must be trying to pull a prank on us, but they just give me sad looks.

I keep waiting for you to pop out of that box you're in. I keep telling myself, "Any minute now."

Robbie, why haven't you popped out of the box yet?

Robbie, please get out of the box, they're putting you in a hole in the ground.

Robbie do something, they're burying you!

Robbie, are you really gone? Jadey's shaking and it's scaring me.

Robbie, I think you really are gone.

I miss you already.

I love you.

/

 **Andre.**

It's funny, I never thought I'd be wanting you to bore me for hours by talking about broken glass and it's subtle beauty.

I do now, I'd happily sit there for as long as you wanted to talk.

I've been re-watching some of your songs you put on The Slap, and you were actually pretty talented. I mean if you look past the silly subject matter.

Looking back, I can see that you were always trying to tell us. You once said that sometimes you have trouble not crying. I try not to think about the fact that we didn't notice how serious you were.

I promise, I'll pay more attention to the people I care about.

I'm just so sorry that this had to happen for me to learn to do that.

Goodbye, Robbie.

/

 **Notes:**

 **Thank you CrazySerena13 for some inspiration.**

 **Check out CrazySerena13's Fic, Victoriously Jade: Season One.**

 **Tori.**

Robbie, you honestly got on my nerves half of the time.

Regardless, you always did whatever you could to help your friends.

And I respect the hell out of you for that.

Other than Andre, you were the first person in our little gang that I

met. You complimented me and I just dismissed it because you had Rex

in your arms. For that, I am truly sorry.

I'm sorry I never noticed that Rex almost never insulted me, and that

I never gave you an honest chance.

You may not have been my type, but I should've at least told you that

you were kinda cute. You know, in your own awkward and nerdy way.

I hope that wherever you are, you know that we love you.

Oh! Don't let Jade know I told you, but she sang 'Forever baby' at your memorial at school. I had no idea she knew that was your favorite song.

Goodnight, sweet prince.

/

 **Notes:**

 **Thank you to CrazySerena13 over on FF for writing this POV. She is the only person I trust to write Jade.**

 **Jade.**

I'm so fucking pissed at you Robbie. I know I am supposed to feel sad, like Cat and Tori. Or maybe guilty like Beck and Andre. But I don't. I'm just so fucking mad at you. I'm literally shaking because I am so furious with you.

I can't believe you would do something this fucking stupid. And selfish. And...and PERMANENT.

How was anyone supposed to know how you felt? You hide all your true feelings behind that damn puppet.

After I heard, I sat in my room listening to your idiotic Broken Glass song on repeat. What did I miss? I should have known something was wrong. We ALL should have known.

YOU should have told us.

Cat's on one side of me, gripping my arm and sobbing. I don't know what to do or say to make her stop crying. Beck's on my other side, tears silently rolling down his face. I'm still too mad at you to cry, but my damn hands won't stop shaking.

Why the hell can't I quit shaking?

I will never fucking forgive you Shapiro.

/

 **Robbie's Note.**

 _Dear friends,_

 _I don't want you to feel bad for me, because there's no doubt in my_

 _mind that I feel better now that I'm gone. I'm just so tired, I'm_

 _tired of waking up to a empty house. My parents barely look at me_

 _anymore, and Jane is so embarrassed that her big brother is "Puppet_

 _boy", that she has actually grown to detest me. Now I want to say_

 _something to the best person I know, as you have made my seventeen_

 _years on this earth a little brighter. Beck, the day we met was truly_

 _the day my life changed. You convinced me to audition to get into_

 _Hollywood Arts, so if it hadn't been for you I would have written this_

 _note a long time ago. You've been like a brother to me, and I'm sorry_

 _I won't be able to see you win your first Academy Award. I love you,_

 _man. I need to say one more thing. Jadelyn West, yeah I'm calling you_

 _Jadelyn I'm dead, what are you going to do about it? Jade, please let_

 _someone in those walls you've built around yourself. P.S. Give Rex to_

 _Cat, and tell her I'm sorry. ~ Robbie S._


End file.
